


Richard

by NathQuinn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin900, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathQuinn/pseuds/NathQuinn
Summary: Gavin Reed, a detective with the DPD, is assigned a new partner. An android partner; that happens look just like Connor. It is already hard enough having him as his co-worker, but another “Connor” as his partner, that was just unbearable, especially due to the detective’s “secret”...





	Richard

“Reed! In my office now!” Jeffrey cried. Interrupting Gavin’s conversation with Tina. 

“What the fuck does Jeffrey want now?!” It was only the begining of the shift and Gavin already seemed pissed and somehow exhausted. He took his coffee and left the break room.

Tina wished him luck. He simply nodded. 

As soon as he entered the room, Gavin’s eyes stumbled upon an android. Another android. Just like Connor. The only difference between the two were their clothes and eye color. He kept staring, even when the android looked at him. He couldn’t take it. It was already hard enough having Connor around as Hank’s partner. But having this plastic THING as HIS partner. Hell no. No way. No. FUCKING. Way. 

“REED!” Jeffrey’s shout caught Gavin’s attention, he had been staring at the android for way to long “ Were you even listening?!”

“Fuck no Jeffrey.”, he turned so he was facing his captain “you are not partnering me up with this FUCKING THING.” He pointed at the android “You know I hate those things.”

“They are not things” the captain argued. Everything had changed after the android revolution, androids had their own rights, they were no longer 'things', therefore they could no longer be called ‘it’, now they had to be called by actual humans pronouns. Gavin was okay with it for the most part, but he called them ‘it’ whenever he snapped. “Hank said the same thing, and look how he is now, he lives with the android”

“Fuck Anderson! I am NOT having a GODDAMN android as MY partner!”

“IT'S NOT UP TO YOU!” The captain’s tone raised. He was seconds away from ordering Reed to leave his office, but Reed decided to do it himself. He took one last quick look at the android and left the room

“Fuck it.” He spoke as he left. Sipping his coffee. 

Gavin made his way to his table. What he didn’t know was that the android was following him. He sat down. Placed his coffe on the table and strechted himself against his chair; and faced the android. 

“The fuck do you want?”, he didn’t even know the android and already spoke with hostality to him. 

“Hello detective Reed”, the android greeted “I’m Connor model RK900. Feel free to assign me a name. Or you can just call me Connor just like my predecessor”

𝘙𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 ... was the first name to pop up in the detective’s head, but he couldn’t name him that. Instead he just told the android to fuck off.

 

 ------------------- 

Hours went by. And nothing. Gavin couldn’t concentrate with the android around him. Hell, he could stand looking at the android. And it wasn’t very helpful either. The case was tought. All suspects had great allibis. Allibis that were confirmed. There were no leads. No new suspects. And the forensic report was delayed. 

The android finally moved away. Gavin was reliefed. Maybe now he could get some work done, finally concentrate; but the moment was too good to last, the android was returning to the table, and seemed to be holding something. 

“Detective, I see you finished your coffee” he placed a cup on the table “I thought you would like a new one”

You could easily tell the android was trying his best to make this partnership work. Being kind. Bringing coffee. Staying silent. And even trying to smile. On the other hand, Gavin remained speachless. No 'thank you'. No nod. He was completly ignoring RK900’s presence. 

 

\--------------------- 

“Huh...” The detective stared at the forensic report as if he had figured something out. “I think I know who the suspect is...”, he spoke as he got out of the chair, he grabbed his jacket and left the precinct. The android followed him. Both entered the car and Gavin started driving. 

“Detective”, the android broke the silence “who do you think did it?” 

Gavin sighed. “Can’t you and all of your 'advanced detective skills’ figure that out by yourself?!” 

“I’m sorry detective I didn’t mean to upset you I was simply trying to engage in a conversation. ”

None of them said another word. The android looked through the window with his LED turning yellow. In what ways could he have upset the detective? Was this partnership ever going to work? He wanted it to. 

 

\------------------ 

Once they reached the destination, it had begun to rain, and the soil of Mrs. Abbertali’s (possible murderer) frontyard retained every step the detective and the android took. 

Gavin knocked on the door. There was no answer. RK900 took a look through the window; she seemed not to hear the knocks over the sound of her TV. The detective knocked again, but harder this time. Still no answer. They looked at each other. But Gavin looked away quickly “shit” he whispered. 

This time the android knocked. Followed by a yell “ DPD! Anybody home?”

There was some motion inside the house. The TV was turned off, and footsteps approached the door. The sound of keys could be heard on the other side of the door. 

“Just a minute!”, the suspect asked. Then there was the sound of the locks being undone. And the door finally opened “what’s the matter, officers?”

Mrs. Abbertali was a red haired woman, a beautiful red haired woman. She was at her early 40s, but seemed younger. She was wearing a fancy red dress, it looked like she was waiting for someone. 

“There are some questions that we need you to answer.” The detective was calm and acted as if he didn’t think she had something to do with the murder, “May we come in?” He continued. 

“Sure”, she said “but what’s this about?”

“I’ll tell you once we’re inside”

Before the detective could continue, the android extended his hand and presented himself. 

“I’m RK900” he smiled “I’m one The detectives assigned to the case of Alfred Haninton’s murder”

Abbertali shook his hand. “ I’m Jessica, but I suppose you know that. And am I to suppose I’m the usual suspect?” She seemed confused by the android’s formality, while offended by being considered a suspect. 

“No, no, not at all” Gavin gave the android an angry stare “we need your help actually. We have no leads in the case, and you and Alfred were once close; we just thought you might help us solve this. So if you could wait in the kitchen, I’ll ask you the questions soon enough”

“Sure.” She headed to the kitchen. 

“What the fuck was that?!” He whispered to his partner

“I was checking her pulse.” The android affirmed “her heart rate has increased since we walked into the apartment.”

He looked surprised. He looked down and covered his face with his hand, “I can’t believe I’m saying this...”, he said. He removed his hand and looked once again at the android, “Good job, tin can” 

Although ‘tin can’ was prejudicial to androids, Gavin’s compliment was sincere. So, the android smiled. 

The detective stared at the android for a while, and also smiled. His eyes grew wide.He noticed something. Something the android could not figure out. He stopped smiling and turned away and headed to the kitchen. The android was left there, confused. 

“Detective!” The he called. “Be careful” he cared for the his partner even though he didn’t seem to care for him

“I know. I know...” 

He watched the detective walk away before he started analysing the house. At first nothing seemed suspicious, but once he started looking closer he noticed one of the armchairs had been moved. 

He might have been onto something, because when Abbertali saw him slighty moving the chair; she grabbed a knife and stabbed Gavin’s leg. His blue jeans were now turning red. 

Meanwhile, the suspect (who now quite clearly was the culprit) was running away through the backdoor. 

The noise of the detective falling down was what caught the android’s attention. He instantly gave up on what his was doing and rushed to the kitchen in hope to aid his partner. 

Gavin had not removed the knife (which was a relief); he was applying pressure to wound. He was panting and cursing. The detective looked fragile. The android wanted to help him. He felt the need to help him. He started kneeling down, and that was when the detective looked at him. The android had a certain expression of fear in his eyes. His LED had turned red. He was worried. 

“I’m...fine!” Gavin did not have the energy to yell, but you could tell he was trying to. “Go after her! I’ll be fine...” 

“Are you sure...?” The android asked as he standed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be” he painted “fine.”

The android looked at the detective once more before persuing the culprit. 

There was no doubt he would catch her; afterall, he was Cyberlife’s most advanced creation. And he did so while calling an ambulance for his partner. 

 

\--------------- 

After putting Mrs. Abbertali into a police car, RK900 went to check on his partner. As he approached the ambulance, his LED started turning yellow. He knew the wound wasn’t that deep, but he couldn’t help it, he was worried. As odd as it seemed, he cared for the detective, even though they had only met that morning. 

In his way he was stopped by an android nurse. 

“You’re the detective’s partner, right?”

RK900 nodded. 

“He is alright” she smiled “but I advised him to stay a couple weeks at home.”

“Thank you” he seemed more relieved

With a smile, she walked away. 

RK900 took a deep breath (even though he didn’t need to). His LED was still yellow, but even so he went to talk to his partner. 

He was a few meter away from the ambulance when the detective saw him. 

“Did you catch her?” He asked, not even looking at the android. He groaned “actually don’t answer that. I know you did. “

The detective was sitting at the egde of the ambulance. He seemed pretty fine, given the fact the he had been stabbed. His jeans covered the bandages underneath it. He didn’t look hurt. But the android knew he was in pain. 

The android joined him sitting by his side. 

“Detective...” he looked at the detective who was still looking at the ground

“Yeah?”

“How are you feeling?” The android was sincere. And was caring a worried tone in his voice

The detective finally turned to face the android. But he did not seemed pleased. 

“How the fuck do you think I’m feeling?!” He sounded wrathful. “Someone just fucking stabbed my leg!” He groaned again. 

“I’m sorry, detective” the android looked down; just like a sad puppy when it knows it has done something wrong. His LED turned red for a split second before it got back to yellow “I was worried about you...” there it was the sincerity in his voice again “I was afraid when I left you...”

“You’re an android, what were you afraid of?” The detective misinterpreted the situation

“I was afraid something could happen to you while I was gone...” 

Gavin was surprised and perhaps even a bit emotional. He kept staring at the android’s ocean blue eyes. Those beautiful and kind eyes. He had the same puppy eyes as Connor. The same puppy eyes as...

“Richard...” Gavin’s words almost sounded like a whisper. A whisper that carried lots of memories within it. 

But, once he realized what he had just said, his expression totally changed. He stared at the ground again. And remained silent. 

“Is something wrong detective?” The android asked confused. 

The detective took a while to answer

“I'm alright..” his voice was low and trembling “I’m alright...”

RK900’s presence seemed to bother the detective, and as soon as he noticed that he asked “would you like me to...leave...?”

The detective nodded. And as he did, his partner got a glimpse of a tear falling from his eyes, right before he put on his hood. 

 

————————

Once the android was back at the precinct, he decided to talk to Tina, Gavin’s friend. He had a feeling that the name ‘Richard’ had more meaning to his partner than he thought. 

“Officer Chen”, he called her “ Could I speak to you for a minute!”

“Yeah.Sure”

There was a momentary silence. Tina looked at the android up and down, before suggesting they should go to the break room. 

“So,” she started making herself a coffee “What’s this about?”

“It’s about Gavin.” He began. Stopping briefly to wait for Tina to take her coffee out of the coffee machine. Once she did, and was completely focused on him, he continued “He called me ‘Richard’ earlier, and soon after that he-“

“Shit!” Tina’s eyes were wide open. She was shook. She took a quick look behind RK900 and glanced at Gavin’s desk. “Oh god! This is awful!” 

The android frowned and tilted his head to the side. 

Tina stared at him for a few seconds before talking to him again. “You see”, she started “you and Connor look a lot like Richard. Especially you...” she looked at the ground before resuming her speech, taking another brief moment to look at the android, he was beginning to understand the situation, “ Richard was Gavin’s boyfriend... And a few years ago, soon after they decided to move in together, there was an accident and Richard didn’t make it...”

The android looked down. His LED quickly flashed red, before turning yellow. Truth is, he didn’t know what to say. And neither did Tina. 

“I suppose that’s why Gavin can’t stand me being around him...” The android whispered to himself. His blue eyes showed sadness, and even pain; he couldn’t imagine how hard it was for the detective to be reminded of his lost loved one everyday. Every hour. Every second they spent together might have brought that memory again. And again. And again. He had no idea how much he might have hurt Gavin. 

He thanked Tina. And left the office.

 

——————-

The doorbell rang. There was no answer at first, and that made RK900 wonder if he should really do what he was about to. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯’𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱, 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘪𝘢 he thought. Maybe he should just leave. He didn’t want to bother the detective. He might be the person his partner LEAST wanted to see right now. But it was all too late when he heard footsteps approaching the door. 

He stepped a little further from the door, once he heard the sound of keys.

When the door was finally open and their eyes met; the android started apologizing 

“Detective Reed, I am truly sorry for everything . I really am. And I completely understand if you don’t want me as your partner. If you would like me to, I could talk to Fowler tomorrow-“

Gavin interrupted the android “ Did Tina tell you about...?” his voice broke as he talked. 

The android nodded. Looking at his partner. His eyes once again showed sadness, pain and guilt. 

“I see...” Gavin leaned against the door and looked at his partner. His eyes stumbled upon the android’s hand and the cup he was holding, “So...” he tried to break the tension “ what is that for? I thought android didn’t need to drink. “ 

RK900 took a quick look at the cup and looked back at Gavin as if he had forgotten he was holding it “ It is for you, actually. “

“For me...?” He's words sounded like a whisper, he wasn’t that surprised the cup was for him (it was kinda obvious) but he was surprised by the android’s kindness. 

“I’ve noticed you drink an awful amount of coffee, detective; so I thought I could bring a hot chocolate for a change.” The android was clearly nervous, it was the first time he was doing this. He had no ideia what to do. Or of what he was doing. He had not been programmed for this. 

“T-thank you” Gavin said flattered. 

After the android handed the hot chocolate to his partner, both of them remained silent. Casually starring at each other, or to the ground. The streets were also awfully quiet too, the only noise being Gavin’s sipping. 

The android took one last look at his partner 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹-𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸. He took a deep breath before he started talking “ I should go...” he said while turning around. He took a few steps. 

“Hey, Tin can!” And that was when he heard his partner’s call. He began to talk again when the android turned around “Nines. What do you think about this name?”

The android was surprised and genuinely happy. And so was Gavin. Nines shook his head. 

“Well, see you tomorrow then?” The smile had not yet disappeared from the detective’s face. 

“Detec-“ he stopped himself. And started again “Gavin, you’re still wounded. “

“I know.” He sighed “But I asked if I’ll see you tomorrow. Will you come visit me tomorrow again?”

The android smile grew bigger. “I will.”


End file.
